<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Brush the Dangerous by the_me09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771788">To Brush the Dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09'>the_me09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s not quite sure how he got into this situation. An hour ago he was presenting on a stage at MIT and reliving a painful memory in front of an audience of college kids, now he’s pressed against his desk with Beck’s hand around his dick, pulling him to the edge of orgasm for the fifth - or is it sixth? - time. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 - the_me09</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Brush the Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day Two - Edging</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony’s not quite sure how he got into this situation. An hour ago he was presenting on a stage at MIT and reliving a painful memory in front of an audience of college kids, now he’s pressed against his desk with Beck’s hand around his dick, pulling him to the edge of orgasm for the fifth - is it five or six? - time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony hisses, jerking his hips into Beck’s hand. Beck lets him, loosening his grip so each thrust is less satisfying, but Tony can’t stop thrusting. “I said I’d rename it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good enough,” Beck says coldly. How can a man who has been working his cock for the last hour still be so cool and contained. Is he a robot? Is he even hard? Tony’s afraid if he lets go of the edge of the desk he’ll slide to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it’s not - uh goddamn - it’s not going to market,” Tony pants out. His legs are shaky, and he feels a little lightheaded. How many times can Beck bring him to the edge without tipping him over? It’s got to end at some point, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His balls pull tight and his hips stutter, shit, this is it, he’s gonna come. Beck lets go of his cock, watches it bob in the air as Tony thrusts and fucks up into nothing. He’s right on the brink, one more touch, please god. This is torture and that’s exactly why Beck is doing it. He bites his lip, swallowing back any pleas, though he can’t quite stop the whimper that escapes. All his muscles are drawn tight, his whole body clenching up in anticipation of release. And it never fucking comes. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to beg my forgiveness. Beg me to let you come,” Beck says. He twists his palm around the slick, wet head of Tony’s cock and Tony keens, jerking his hips, precome spilling down his shaft, but Beck’s hand is gone so fast there’s no satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tips his head back, struggling to breathe. He’s not going to beg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can just walk away. I don’t beg,” Tony says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you walk like this, Stark?” Beck asks. What a smug fucking prick. “I know why you don’t walk away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Enlighten me, if you know so much.” Tony rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck raises an eyebrow and wraps his hand around the base of Tony’s cock, squeezing tight, the need to orgasm fading away at the pain. Tony grunts, clenching his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it,” Beck says, pressing close, his breath hot on Tony’s ear. Beck loosens his hand, gives Tony’s cock one good stroke. He shudders, hips rocking uncontrollably into Beck’s grip. “You want someone to come along and take all that power from you, you want someone to put you in your place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s breath hitches as Beck presses his thumb in right beneath the head of his cock. His balls twitch, he’s surprised they’re not actually blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can say anything, before he can tell Beck he’s wrong and make some quip about always being on top, Beck tightens his fist again and pumps Tony’s cock mercilessly. Tony moans, leaning back on the desk with his arms so he can fuck Beck’s fist. It’s hard and fast and right as Tony’s about to spill, Beck lets go and watches his cock bobbing in the air with a mad grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Iron Man, you can stop me at any time,” Beck says. “Why don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because-” Tony grits out and then whimpers when Beck trails a finger over his slit. Precome is gathering at the base of his cock, sliding onto his balls, everything is slippery. “Fuck.” Tony’s legs shake and he thrusts up again. How bad would it be, really, to just say please? He says please once and Beck lets him come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re a subby little bitch, Tony,” Beck whispers in his ear. His voice is low, rough, and full of malice. “You want this, want someone to force you into things, so you can deny liking them later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not-” Tony starts, but can’t finish because Beck’s hand is back on his cock, punishingly tight, wet, slipping over the head so easily. He fights back a sob when Beck lets go again, the slightest bit of white dripping from the tip onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg me,” Beck growls. He looks at Beck’s face and sees the power trip, the instability, sees that yeah, Beck is getting off on this even though he seems in control. He’s dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Tony says, looking into Beck’s blue eyes. Beck cradles his balls and some dam in Tony breaks. What’s the harm in giving Beck what he wants? “Please, fuck, please let me come,” Tony gasps out, doesn’t realize tears are gathering in his lashes until one rolls down his cheek. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck slowly strokes Tony’s cock, not quite as tight as before. He looks satisfied, smug. “You want to come, finally?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony groans. “Yes, fuck, please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beck squeezes, then pumps Tony’s cock. His balls draw tight, he fucks Beck’s fist, and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he feels that pulse and twitch and his vision whites out, his hips stuttering, ropes of come spattering on the floor. It feels like he comes for ages. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony locks his elbows so he doesn’t slide into a puddle on the floor himself. Beck wipes his hand on Tony’s cheek, and turns toward the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fired,” Tony says voice shaky. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>